<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beautiful. by leefelixfelicis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989958">beautiful.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefelixfelicis/pseuds/leefelixfelicis'>leefelixfelicis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Fluff, High School, M/M, Secret Crush, Short Chapters, hyunjin is very appreciative, not poly!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefelixfelicis/pseuds/leefelixfelicis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hyunjin falls in love much too easily, and he can only stare from a distance at all of the beautiful people around him. </p><p>it's enough, until it's not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. periwinkle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s almost <em>too</em> easy to fall in love</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At least for Hyunjin, it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Hyunjin sees everything. From gentle smiles to subtle gestures that are overlooked by the average eye-- there's no such thing as "easy to miss" when it comes to his observations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and he sees all of this through fleeting glances: short clips of hundreds of lives. Every once in a while, he finds himself taking a particular interest in certain individuals. Though he would never</span>
  <em>
    <span> confront</span>
  </em>
  <span> any of these supposed crushes. Absolutely not. Staring in admiration is more than enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always wanders the halls silently, hands resting on the straps of his backpack and eyes darting about. Kim Seungmin from language arts. Lee Felix from history. Lee Minho, class president. Han Jisung, the school’s musical prodigy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin was the first to catch his eye when Hyunjin arrived at the new school. He was quiet, like Hyunjin, but his presence was undeniable. He held himself with visible grace, and when walking the halls he almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>glided</span>
  </em>
  <span> with each step. Hyunjin fell in love during the first poetry showcase they had in their shared class. When the boy stood up, he brushed his tidy brown hair away from his face and kept his eyes trained on a piece of paper. He spoke, and Hyunjin’s heart melted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Seungmin speaks, his mellow voice carries carefully chosen words into the air, even when he’s not reading poetry. In this case, he was, and Hyunjin had to keep himself from standing up and professing his adoration right then and there. Because Seungmin’s words were beautiful- they wove together in intricate patterns and created delicate images inside of his mind. Gentle shades of lilac and other pastel hues floated around his head, and Hyunjin had wondered if that was what being high felt like. Upon finishing his poem, he sat down immediately. Hyunjin could see him fiddling with the hems of his sleeves to calm his nerves, but was still in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful, Seungmin. Thank you for sharing,” the teacher had said. Hyunjin couldn’t have agreed more.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His first actual encounter with him, though, was outside of school. Embarrassing: trust and believe, Hyunjin knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been browsing the local stationary store, in search of a new gel pen after his old one ran out of ink two and a half days subsequent to his purchase. When he turned the corner of the pastel notebook covered shelf, he found none other than Kim Seungmin, deep in thought with a book in each hand. It seemed that he noticed Hyunjin through his peripheral because before he could turn around and speed walk out of the shop, the boy whipped his head around and looked at him. Recognition flashed across his face, seen in the twitch of his eyebrows and slightly widened eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You!” The other exclaimed. Hyunjin just stood there and nodded, not knowing what to do. Seungmin paid no mind to his awkward stance and showed him the two notebooks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one should I get?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a debate between a powder pink spiral and baby blue journal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spiral notebooks are annoying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pointed at the one on the right. Seungmin looked down at the books in question and furrowed his brows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, which one?” he asked, unsure of where Hyunjin was pointing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The blue one,” he’d replied, praying that Seungmin had good ears because his voice decided to give up on him at that exact moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, his hearing was as good as his writing, because the boy nodded with a short “ah” and gently set the spiral back on its shelf. He tucked it under his arm and turned to the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” he looked at him expectantly, and Hyunjin realised that he was waiting for his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy smiled and his heart stopped. “Thank you, Hyunjin,” he said with a grin, and Hyunjin promptly felt his neck and ears heat up. He slapped the back of his neck in hopes of covering the blush, muttering a quick “you’re welcome” before shyly looking back up at the other. He smiled again and turned away, walking down to the cash register near the front of the small store, blue book in hand. Hyunjin stood there, dumbfounded and embarrassed out of his mind because holy shit that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kim Seungmin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eloquent, reserved, and inarguably adorable Kim Seungmin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In class, whenever they pulled their notebooks out for note-taking, Hyunjin always felt a small surge of pride upon seeing the pastel blue cover.          </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. marigold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee Felix was different in comparison to the soft-spoken boy. His words came in short, excited bursts; at times, he would let something questionable slip and quickly cover his mouth, proceeding to flush the prettiest shade of pink. Hyunjin always saw him with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>When Felix smiles, his eyes glimmer and sparkle magically. Sometimes, Hyunjin wonders if he holds the entire universe in those deep brown eyes. While Seungmin was a single, subtle daisy, Felix was a bouquet of vibrant marigolds. Each step he took brought rays of golden sunlight into the room. If the boy ever caught him staring (which had happened twice. Two times more than he’d ever needed.) he would flash a quick smile before turning back to the history teacher and whatever dead person she was talking about that day. From what he’s seen, Hyunjin literally cannot believe that someone like him exists. </p><p> </p><p>Felix is the kid in class who brings enough candies for every single person on holidays, with candy hearts on Valentine’s and candy canes the Friday before Christmas break. On Halloween this year, Felix bounced into history with a bucket of sweets and tacky cat ears adorning his head. He walked around the class and made sure every single person chose a piece for themselves. Afterwards, he finally settled down at his own desk and popped a lollipop into his mouth. Something about his expression made Hyunjin’s heart swell. Explode, even; there was so much pure kindness in that boy’s smile and Hyunjin absolutely could not take it. </p><p> </p><p>He’s genuine. His love for everyone is akin to Hyunjin’s, but he wears it on his sleeve instead of letting it bubble inside his chest. Whenever Hyunjin glances at him, he’s either laughing with a friend or fully concentrating on whatever task is at hand. Kind of similar to whatever small animal that comes to mind- like he can only concentrate on one thing at a time. It's terribly endearing.</p><p> </p><p>With Felix being a naturally outgoing person, Hyunjin has found himself talking to the shorter on multiple occasions, the other not minding his shyness and instead filling the empty space in their conversations with animated hand gestures and rapid-fire words. Hyunjin likes that. He doesn't know if it's because Felix is simply too naive to know that it's awkward or if he's being considerate, but it makes his heart swell nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>The most he's probably ever talked at school was actually on Halloween the year before, where he and Felix had an almost heated debate over grape and cherry flavored lollipops.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Did you just-" Felix started. Hyunjin stopped unwrapping the candy and looked up, confused and albeit scared that he'd done something wrong. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you just willingly grab a grape lollipop?? There are more flavors- I promise! You just have to dig a little more. Here- Let me help." Hyunjin watched, amused, as the pixie-like boy reached into his orange bucket and grabbed around until his hand emerged victorious bearing a-</p><p> </p><p>Was that a cherry lollipop?</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not." He said firmly, looking up at the freckled boy from his seat. Felix was shocked. Almost offended.</p><p> </p><p>"Then do you want green apple? Or blue raspberry? There's more in my locker! I can run and go get th-"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Hyunjin cut him off. "I like grape."</p><p> </p><p>By now, at least a third of the class was looking at the two, intrigued. Felix, though, was oblivious; the blonde put a hand up to his heart and fisted his shirt, folding over and nearly laying on Hyunjin's desk. </p><p> </p><p>"You like WHAT?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tried to suppress his laugh, but a small hitch of the throat still made its way out of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Grape." he responded, and Felix practically fell to the floor. The shorter collected himself and stood back up, dusting his pants off.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. If you want to live the rest of your life eating cough medicine candy then do as you wish." he said, faking a curt tone. A few of their classmates laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"You say that as if you didn't offer me a cherry flavored one!" He called back. Yelled, even. He wasn't used to being that loud.</p><p> </p><p>Felix pretended to ignore him, but the smile when he turned back and caught him staring at the back of his blond hair admiringly said enough for Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This year, when Felix brought candies on the last day of October again [without fail], the two exchanged knowing looks and smiles as Hyunjin reached in and pulled out a purple lollipop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>